Battle Scars
by resslerxxelizabeth
Summary: AU: Liz has been on her own for a few years (she divorced Tom), and she looked back into the box from her adopted father's passing. She keeps remembering the burnt room, and her just standing in the doorway with her teddy bear in hand. The last time she looked at it she was in tears, but now she's on her way to moving on.


**A/N: **I won't write more to "Hold Onto Me," because I just can't see where I can go from there, and I didn't get many good reviews. I hope you are okay with that. Also, this story will be a work in progress.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or any of the characters to this story. I also do not own Paradise Fears' "Battle Scars". Keep your money, folks. **

* * *

_"You know we've all got battle scars, keep marching on." - "Battle Scars" _by Paradise Fears

Looking into the boxes that were in her closet once again, Elizabeth made a discovery of her old bear with the burnt patches on the back. Her fingers glided across the fabric slowly, like she stroked her scar. The two causes were by fire. It ruined a part in her life that she wished she could change. The event was tragic, but unstoppable. Liz placed the bear back into the box and pushed the box back into the closet and closed the doors as she got up from the floor. She knew she had to find a way to move past this event in her life, but she had no clue on how to do so. Liz was a strong-willed person, and she knew that, but it didn't make sense to her that this was bothering her so much. She'd always hide her emotions so well elsewhere, but once she was home, and alone, she let them out.

Liz slumped her way into the living room and fell down on the couch. She's been sleeping there for a few days, because her curiosity in the box was in her bedroom. It was packed with nightmares of her past that kept haunting her, but she needed to keep her mind off of it. The things it reminded her was the memory of someone burning down her house, but not knowing who it was. The person was left a mystery to her for many years. It was difficult for Liz to have a fun childhood after that happened. Her friends thought she was strange, and people would make fun of her because of what she lost.

Liz chucked the pillow behind her head at the window and it bounced off the pane on the floor. The anger was building up inside of her once she remembered all the horrible things that happened and couldn't stop herself from what might happen next. She got up from the couch and clenched her fists together. Tears were forming in her eyes and she collapsed to the floor in a ball. All Liz wanted to do was remove those memories and replace them with good ones. Her anger was the only reason why she was alone, besides Hudson. Her job was causing her anxiety to build up, and the only place she could let it go. She tried to find help for this, but she knew there would be things she'd be hiding from a councilor she would probably have.

Hudson got up and nuzzled his face into Liz's neck. She didn't move or budge, she just started sobbing into her knees. Liz sat up and Hudson put his chin over her feet. Hudson was the only one that she couldn't hurt or cause harm to. He was her sunshine on a rainy day, and what would make her feel okay after a rough day. She knew he wouldn't leave her side when the world would turn against her. Liz was thankful for him and she knew that he was the one who would be there for her. Although he was only a dog, he still had feelings of care towards her and she had the same towards him.

Liz patted his head lightly, then put her hand down on her thigh. She took her other hand started rubbing it again, like she did when she was nervous. She turned her hand over and traced the pattern with her opposite hand's index finger. She knew that she can keep going, she made it this far in her life, and she knew she had to move on. That scar was apart of her past, and the teddy bear with the box needed to go somewhere she wouldn't look for many years.

Liz got up on her feet and ran to her bedroom. The doors were cracked open in a rush, Liz pulled the box out from the bottom of her closet and put it into her arms. She ran as fast as she could and brought the box downstairs into the basement and saw some spare tape on a shelf. The box dropped lightly on the ground. She took the tape, ripped a length of tape as long as the top flap of the box, and pushed the tape on it. The tape was placed back on the shelf and the box was left under the shelf on the dirty floor. She clapped her hands to get off the remaining dust and walked upstairs again.

Liz knew that was the first step to move on from the past and get looking forward to the future.

* * *

**Author's Note Two: **Tell me what you thought of this AU and if you think I should write more like this or in some other way. Thank you for reading.


End file.
